Lure of the dark side
by Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis
Summary: Anakin and ahsoka learn the true power of the dark side, as well as how dangerous attachments can be... Anakin/Ahsoka pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well, this is my first attempt to make a anakin ahsoka pairing story. Hope you like it, and if you do, please review.**

**FAN FARE**

_(Cue Star wars theme)_

( Narrator )

_**Unrest on mon calamari!**_

_**The evil general grievous and His droid army along with dooku`s evil assassin Ventress have invaded the peaceful world of mon calamari in attempts to gain control of their precious ship yards, to which they make the majority of the republic's cruisers. The Jedi Council sends Anakin sky walker and his Padawan learner Ahsoka Tano To help the calamari in their time of need…**_

" Rex! Have you gained contact with the mon calamari Yet?" Anakin asked impatiently. He was pacing back and forth, slightly scowling.

" No sir. We are still getting interference." Rex replied. He looked at Anakin and shook his head.

Anakin stopped pacing and sighed, looking back at Rex. " Fine. I'm going to be in the mess hall If anyone needs me." he said before walking off.

Rex nodded, and went back to the communications console.

After he left, he ran into his Padawan, Ahsoka, on the way to the mess hall. He just happened to be involved romantically with her, getting together after he and padme grew apart from him being away so long and after ahsoka got back after being captured on that mission on felucia. But that happened months ago, _and was a story for another day_. He walked up to her, and smiled softly. " So… _snips_… How's it going?"

She smiled back, and answered " Good… _Master_. How are you?"

He smiled at the way she answered, and said " Been busy. You know, the usual. Keeping planets from being overrun, trying to keep the council off my back, Kissing… I mean missing my Padawan…" He said, whispering the last part.

She smiled. She looked around, and saw a 501st trooper walking Up, one of anakin and ahsoka`s men. She looked at anakin, and said "master, can you show me that meditating technique again? I forgot how to do it again... do you have to use the yangui breathing technique or the triacannia?"

Anakin smiled, and nodded. " I`ll meet you in our quarters. I`ll explain it there." He turned to the clone, who stopped at him and saluted.

" Sir. Captain Rex Has gotten contact with The planet. He needs you at the bridge." The clone said, still at attention.

Anakin nodded. " Thank you, Echo. Tell him I`ll be there In a minute."

Echo nodded, and walked off in the direction of the bridge, His armor making a clicking sound on the metal floor.

Anakin watched him leave, and went in the direction of his and Ahsoka`s shared quarters.

When he got inside, he was tackled By Ahsoka. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck as well as one of her legs around his. She kissed him, holding him tightly with her small, slim arms. He was surprised to say the least, not only for the sudden make out session, but for the fact that she didn`t even wait for him to close the door.

He stumbled backwards intentionally, hitting the door control with his back, closing it. She continued to kiss him, Now running her hands through his hair. She pulled back for a second to catch a breath, and then resumed the attack. She forced her tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth as if there was the secrets of the universe was in there somewhere. And for all she cared, they might as well of had been.

She continued to kiss him, And Anakin decided that he should join all, he wasn`t going to let snips have all the fun. He grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her closer.

They continued to kiss for a few minutes, until Anakin's communicator went off. He pulled back, and sighed. " Damn… Hello?" he asked into the communicator, still holding Ahsoka with One arm, who looked slightly peeved.

" Sir? Are you coming down to the bridge? They mon calamari are getting impatient." Rex said over the communicator.

Anakin sighed, and told Rex he would be down In a minute. He let go of Ahsoka, who frowned.

" Every time we get together, We get pulled apart. I haven't seen you for 3 weeks… And now we're getting pulled apart again…" She moaned.

Anakin held her. " We are on this mission for a month snips, So we will have plenty of time to be together. And don`t think I will let you out of my sight after the incident on Felucia."

Ahsoka smiled. " You know…I still think I Wouldn`t be here if you weren't such a good teacher… In some things more then others…" She said seductively, one hand still in his hair.

Anakin rolled his eyes and smiled, and his com beeped again. " Gotta go… Keep the bed warm for me…" he joked, walking out. He went to the bridge, and saw Rex, looking impatient. " Finally Sir… Wait. What's that on your Lips?"

Anakin looked at him, And asked " What do you mean?"

" Your lips…. Their bright red…"

Anakin walked into the nearest rest room, and saw that some of Ahsoka`s lip stick was on his lips. " Damn it…." He quickly thought of a excuse, and washed his mouth off. He walked out to the bridge, and said " Sorry, had some dipping sauce left over from lunch left on My mouth…"

Rex looked at him, and nodded, smiling. " Well, We got contact from the planet. They are losing ground and need reinforcements or they will lose the ship yards."

Anakin nodded, and asked " How long until we enter the system?"

Rex looked at him, and replied " Well, in one standard day."

Anakin nodded, and waited for the com channel to open.

**A/N Well, I hoped you liked it. I`m not going to update this near as often as My other story, Unforeseen consequences, But I will try to update once every two weeks.**


	2. Flight

_**A/N. Here you go, a new chapter sooner then promised. And so you know, there is some heavy swearing in this chap, mainly from a sargeant, along with some starwars cannon. hope you like it.**_

Anakin looked over to Ahsoka, who smiled and winked. They were in a LAAT gunship, being dropped to the forward line of the mon calamari defense, which was based around the water based ship yards. They and about 500 of Anakin and Ahsoka`s owns soldiers, the 501st, were being sent to bolster their forward line until they could muster a larger reinforcement count.

But they wouldn`t have to worry, the 501st was the most battle hardened, most efficient group of clones in the entire clone army. If that wasn`t enough, most of them were arc troopers, meaning they had better armor, better weapons, and better training then normal clones anyway.

That and the new experimental MRK 758 AT- HTE and the New HAAP-HCV Jumpsuit's the 501st airborne Division just got issued. The only reason they got the new AT-HTE was that it was being designed on mon calamari and they had a fully functional prototype ready for "Field testing"

Anakin smiled back at Ahsoka, and winked back. He nodded and then pulled his hood back up, and Ahsoka did the same, then they put up the com link mouth covering, Which was basically a small strip of what looked like cloth with a built in micro transmitter and sound dampener, covering their faces not only giving them a dark mysterious look, but enabling them to talk to each other when they without making a sound outside of the suit, enabling them to communicate clearly even when they were sneaking around.

Most Jedi wore lighter brown cloaks, but Anakin had ordered their cloaks special. They were jet black, and had mini light and sound dampening systems built in for extra stealth in dark environments, which was the main reason he got them in that color. They also had heat and radiation absorbers, making them completely invisible to any type of radar, heat sensors, even x-ray.

The only problem in the Jedi's eyes was that the cloaks had to be very form fitting to let the special light absorbing system work, which… kinda distracted clones when Ahsoka wore hers without something over it. And Anakin hated two things about that.

First, Ahsoka was his and he wasn`t about to share. Second, He hated when clones died, which Sometimes happened when they got distracted, and there was enough distractions on the battlefield already. They didn`t need another.

Luckily, He didn`t have to worry about the 501st as much on the battlefield, they were trained well enough to not become distracted from watching his Padawan while on duty, but most normal clones, eh, not so much.

But the trade off was worth it. The suits made you completely transparent in the light, only noticeable because of a slight shimmery outline, but in the dark, along with the built in sound dampener, and they became completely invisible. It also Had a mini shield generator, strong enough to survive a few shots. And if it kept Ahsoka alive, it was worth the two years of saved pay for her suit alone. He nodded, and looked at Ahsoka. " Suit check." he told her over the com.

She nodded, and tapped a button on her wrist. She became transparent for a second, and then completely invisible other then a slight shimmer, much like when you see heat rising, only in the outline of a humanoid. He nodded, and she pressed the button again, turning visible. Anakin nodded, and did the same with the same results.

A clone leaned over to his friend. " The general always has the nicest toys…" His friend nodded, and Anakin looked at them. " You could to if you didn`t spend all your pay on drinks when your on shore leave." He told him.

The clone shrugged and then nodded, and went back to talking with the other clone. Anakin was now looking at Ahsoka, who was staring back. They continued this for a few seconds, and there was a shake of mysterious turbulence and the lights went out in the passenger bay of the gunship.

At the same time, they turned on their suits, and they both shared a quick kiss though their face masks. They hopped back into place and turned their suits off, and the instant they did this, the lights turned back on. "Damn lights Again… that is the fourth time this week." Anakin heard the pilot moan up front.

Anakin and Ahsoka smiled back at each other and nodded.

" We`re landing In 2 minutes. The landing zone is clear, and there is a welcoming party waiting for you men. Now remember, Do not get to friendly with the welcoming parties women. We do not want a repeat of Rico`s fuck up on Alderann." The sergeant barked at the men.

Rico stepped forward and spoke up. "Sir, How Was I supposed to know that girl was the senator's younger sister?" All the clones laughed at this, and the drill sergeant shook his head. " You should have thought with your head, not your dick! Your just lucky general skywalker was there, or you would have had the shit beat out of you by a pacifist!"

Ahsoka leaned back and smiled. That mission on alderann was when Anakin and Her first kissed. They Had played a strange game of cat and mouse before that, neither wanting to go in for the kiss. Also, that was the first time She heard Anakin give The clones "The talk." about STDs. She grinned and sat back, going into her memories.

**A/N. Here`s some abbriviations for you. AT-HTE: _All terrain Heavy tactical enforcer_. HAAP-HCV:_ High alititude Anti-personel- Heavy combat variation drop suit._**

**The last one was my own creation, but any who read this are free to use it if you ask.**


	3. Landing

**A/N here you go. Hope you like it, And sorry for not updating as often as you would like.**

Anakin and Ahsoka stared at each other for a few minutes, when they heard the pilot speak over the radio. "We are approaching the landing zone. The weather is cloudy with a chance of blaster rounds, along with winds as fast as captain Rex`s foot up a lazy clone's ass."

A few of the clones chuckled, and Anakin heard someone say " Damn straight." he smiled a the remark, and looked over to the live video feed that shows what is happening outside the ship. The scenery was beautiful, and he could easily see the landing zone, surrounded by native trees and plants, making it seem calm and peaceful. But looks were only skin deep.

" Get ready clones, We`re here."

The clones all raised their guns as one in response to his command, and they got ready to run straight out of the gunship. The gunship soon landed smoothly and quietly, and immediately after the doors opened, flooding the passenger bay with light. As if on cue, All the clones sprinted out, taking defensive positions around the ship, making sure the landing zone was secure.

Anakin and Ahsoka then stayed there, waiting for the correct moment. After a few seconds, they stepped out slowly, dignified, Anakin completely covered in only his stealth suit, Ahsoka wearing a heavier cloak over it to hide her body.

For some reason, the republic wanted this mission to be all shock and awe, so they brought the best equipment, soldiers, and best available Jedi. Anakin stepped closer to the welcome party, and bowed slightly. " How may I be of assistance, general Akbar?"

The mon calamari looked at him comprehensively, and nodded. " You'll do for now. We have needed reinforcements for a while now. How many are with you?" The mon calamari asked gruffly, nor dealing with pleasantries.

Ahsoka looked at him insulted. " I am sure we are more to…" She started, before promptly being cut off by Anakin. "We have 1000 501st troopers with the best equipment available. We will easily be able to hold the line until the main Starfleet gets here in 5 days."

General Akbar nodded, and looked at Ahsoka. "You have a pretty young Padawan. Make sure you don`t lose her." He said before walking off.

Ahsoka glared at him as he left, and looked at Anakin. " I don`t like him.""Of course you don`t. he is just like you. And you can`t stand it." he joked at her, enjoying the moment thoroughly..

Ahsoka glared at him, and frowned. " Believe it or not, Your just like me."

" Not true. You are more like me. I taught you how to be gruff, no nonsense, impatient and aggressive and You know it." He joked again.

She continued to glare, and looked around, deciding not to continue the argument. She instead asked "Where the hell are we anyway?"

" Noasirneda, mon calamari. How do you not know this? It was in briefing!" Anakin asked her, exasperated.

"You know why, I didn`t pay attention. You kept me up all night with training." She said grumpily.

" you had to learn How to operate the stealth suit. What's the use in wearing it if you can`t use it?" he replied, slightly insulted.

She continued to stare at him, and huffed. " You damn well know That I would be wanting to do something else…" She said, slightly trying to flirt with him.

He looked at her, and shrugged. " I rather make sure you stay alive then make out at the moment." he replied quietly, making sure there was no eavesdroppers.

"Your no fun." She whined. She then tried to give him the puppy dog eyes, but failed.

" Ahsoka, stop. You know that now is not the time." he sighed, slightly irritated with his young sighed, and nodded. " I know…" " Let go see the new AT-HTE." he told her, trying to change the subject with the subtlety of a turbolaser .

Ahsoka nodded slowly, and They walked over to it. Anakin looked at it for a few seconds before sighing. "Now that's a beautiful piece of machinery."It basically was a much longer AT-TE but It had a variety of new weapons. For starters, the main gun was now a turbo laser that was the same size of the ones on heavy cruisers, and it was enclosed so the gunner wasn`t near as vulnerable. The main gun also had 2 smaller cannons, about the size of the original At-Te`s main cannon. They were positioned on each side of the cannon, and looked tiny considered to the main cannon. The main gun also had 2 rocket pods attached to the sides of the main guns body, allowing for anti air capabilities.

That wasn`t all. The chin guns were much larger, and the guns on the back were increased in number for better covering fire for troops exiting the back. On the sides of the Main body, there was a beam laser that was identical to the ones on the sides of the LAAT gun ships. The glass ball was embedded inside the body, and could kill a AAT.

Anakin whistled, and a engineer came up. "It also has suborbital drop capabilities. We can attach 4 mini thrusters to the sides and drop directly from a acclamator cruiser Inside the atmosphere."

Anakin grinned, and Ahsoka sighed. " Damn it… Now he's gonna be like this all day. " She groaned to the engineer.

The engineer looked at her comprehensively, and shook his head and walked away.

Anakin sighed happily and nodded. " Yep, the separatists are not going to know what hit them."


End file.
